


Artwork for THE LONG GAME by Garonne

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle seems to have betrayed CI5 and taken off to South America with his ill-gotten gains, and Jax finds himself partnered with an unhappy, grim-faced Bodie. He gradually starts to realise what Bodie and Doyle were to each other. That's when Doyle reappears, and suddenly Jax, Bodie and Doyle find themselves at the heart of a complicated plot that will test their loyalties to CI5 and to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for THE LONG GAME by Garonne

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my wonderful writer, Garonne, for the opportunity to illustrate her lovely story (which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4969114).) I've had so much fun working with you!
> 
> Huge thanks also to the Pros BB mods for the fantastic job they've done getting us all organised for PROS BB 2015. You girls rock! :-)

 


End file.
